Tomiko Uzumaki
Tomiko is a Jounin ranked shinobi of Konohagakure, hailing from the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. Known as ‘The Red Death’ or ‘Scarlet Flash’, Tomiko is known for her fuuinjutsu and ninjutsu, and is hailed as a prodigy amongst her generation. Background Tomiko was born in https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/UzushiogakureUzushiogakure, but she and her parents chased out due to the destruction of her village, and the family of three field from the destruction. Tomiko was a few months old. The three found shelter and refuge in the village of Konohagakure, where, after a year, Tomiko’s parents decided to re-establish their lives as ninja and joined the ANBU of Konoha, and served faithfully until their last mission, where they died at the hands of enemy ninja, leaving their five year old daughter behind in the village. Tomiko had a lonely childhood, finding a friend in Naruto Uzumaki, a fellow orphan and outcast. The bijuu container and an outsider. The two became close and soon became inseparable. After the two graduated the Academy, Tomiko became the fourth and final member of Team 7 under the infamous Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. She began to complete her own training in her clan’s techniques, having been taught the basics as a child, she found some of her mother’s old training scrolls in their old home, and soon began to engage in fuinjutsu and the chakra chains techniques. Tomiko excelled in ninjutsu and chakra control, which she used uniquely to increase her speed, earning her the nickname of ‘The Scarlet Flash’, her reputation similar to Minato Namikaze, the father of her best friend. After her friend and teammate Sasuke Uchiha fled Konoha and pursued Orochimaru, Tomiko joined the mission to retrieve him and bring him back to the village. She and Naruto attempt to stop the Uchiha and almost succeed. When Tomiko manages to capture him in her chains, she gets a glimpse of the desperation in Sasuke’s eyes. As a final act of friendship and sympathy, despite her better judgement, Tomiko releases Sasuke and allows him to flee. When later questioned on her motives, she simply responds that she knew that Sasuke would realize one way or another that revenge is pointless, and that he needed to learn that lesson on his own and away from them. She admitted to hoping that Sasuke would realize this sooner rather than later, and admitted that Sasuke’s bloodlust was more vicious than she previously thought. During the three year training period, Tomiko masters Sage Mode and her chakra chains, becoming so proficient in her skills that she earns the rank of Jounin. She continues her training and joins her former team and Naruto on their journey to save Gaara, the Kazekage. She and Sakura, with the help of Lady Chiyo, are able to subdue Sasori of the Red Sand and kill him. After Gaara’s revival, she travels back to Konoha with her team and soon departs again with Captain Yamato and Sai with her team to attempt to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru. During the attack on the village by Pain, she aids Kakashi in his fight against the leader of the Akatsuki and the two nearly manage to defeat Pain together, but both end up being killed in the process, only to be brought back to life later. That time around, Naruto manages to convince Tomiko to stay behind and treat the injured shinobi on the battlefield, unknowingly saving her life. During the war, Tomiko greatly aided the Allied Shinobi Forces with her Sealing Technique and her chakra chains, managing to restrain the Ten Tails with her Adamantine Sealing Chains and destroying many of Zetsu’s forces, though not arriving in time to save Neji’s life. She fighto with the rest of Team 7 against Kaguya, helping to distract and restrain the goddess long enough to give Sasuke and Naruto the time to reseal her chakra, ending the fight and releasing their friends from the genjutsu. Personality Tomiko is a firey, determined, levelheaded, kind, passionate, and hard working kunoichi. She has the ability to stay calm and assess the situation, acting according to her deductions. She is fiercely loyal to her teammates and those she cares about, and often times she places their well being above her own. Often times, she has been known to have a short temper and lash out when someone makes fun of her, much like her older clan mate Kushina Uzumaki, earning her the name ‘Red Death’. She has no tolerance for those who don’t take ninja duties or missions seriously, and usually does not hesitate to state if she thinks people are taking things too lightly or aren’t being careful enough. Appearance